


The Incubus Bride - Part 1 of 3

by Protoniuss



Series: The Incubus Bride [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and breeding a feminine incubus.
Series: The Incubus Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144160
Kudos: 2





	The Incubus Bride - Part 1 of 3

Anointed Warlord:  
The Ribspreader let go of the metal-remains that had once been an emergency-exit, gleaming eyes glowering down upon the horned creature's form. Getting hit by the full extent of the cramped interior's gathered scent of feminine fecundity, his gauntlet-covered hands gave an unconscious twitch, an audible thump resounding from the inside of his codpiece as a sizeable mass reared against it from inside. Exuding a heated growl, the musk of fertile sluttiness grating away at his sense of reason, the Warlord's own towering frame exuded an aggressively masculine stench - frightening to females of most sorts, but to the truly experienced kind it would have been nought but a promise of certain impregnation. "You..." the hulking Warlord stretched out a hand, leather-clad index-finger pointing at the incubus "... what are you?" every word was rumbled with increasing hunger, Ribspreader's iron will wrestling with the ever-more pressing need to breed.

Kamilla Arzt:  
The Warlord was treated to something utterly... Unexpected. This metal thing that had crashed from the sky, and into the earth. One would expect anything but the sight he received, "Ah... Wait one... Wait one minute..." That breathy voice came out. The first thing that could be seen was the bottoms of heeled boots, panties still clinging around the ankles. Once the hatch was fully open, he was treated to the most glorious sight. A woman-- No. That prick between their leg was bouncing, so tiny. So soft. This, 'woman', had two fingers up into their knuckle, violently fingering into their silky, hairless hole. It was pink, almost virginal in its appearance. By the time the door was fully opened, their toes point, biting down into a glossy, thick bottom lip, their spine shudders. Sending out a weak, watery load against the side wall of the escape-pod. Gasping for air, Kamilla could hardly close their legs, as their eyes slowly glance towards Ribspreader, "Ahn... Ah... Hah... You're not... The evac team."

But the smell. By the gods, the smell. It was like listening to eggs frying. So many eggs screaming for seed. It cloyed at the back of the Warlord's skull. His mind, slowly, assaulted with the imprints of hundreds of eggs being released into a womb, pleading for a relief. He had likely never seen a woman go into genuine heat before, let alone a boy like this. Kamilla shifts their thick, hairless thigh over their hand and hole, as they try to catch their breath. Stuck in the steamy afterglow of their pleasure... Wide, fertile hips on display, "Hah... Hah... Uhm... Who are -you-?" Comes the question, as their collared shirt is pulled over their tiny cocklette, as Kamilla swallows hard. The room is steaming with the complete and utter residual of heat. How long had they been trying to rid themselves of this? Hours? It all blended together, once those slim, woefully slim fingers started getting in there.

Anointed Warlord:  
The Ribspreader had experienced the pleasure-musks of slaaneshi daemonettes before, having wilfully exposed himself to them in order to build up a resistance. But this- this slut's sheer aroma of fertility, enhanced tenfold by the narrow interior of the pod, surpassed even the expulsions of those immaterial orgies. Hearing Kamilla's voice only further served to impress upon him the sheer promise of fruitfulness that could be achieved if only he allowed himself to let go...

Exhaling another heated breath, teeth grating in increasing anger at the intrusion of the self-pleasuring slut's musk upon his mind, he bellowed "I am Ribspreader, Champion of fickle deities, Warlord of the World's Raiders." his voice carrying a regal note, the act of intonation clearing his mind by just a bit as he allowed his leering smile to become audible from beneath his helmet "Consider yourself a prisoner, pleasure-thing, a spoil claimed, a creature to be tamed!" With metal clinking, the Warlord's mammoth form ducked through the entry, entering the crashed pod proper to tower over the cowering Kamilla, his hands continuousely twitching with barely-restrained need to grasp and bend the slut "You have two choices now, my broodmare: Bow or present."

Kamilla Arzt:  
As he stepped in, he could feel it worsen upon his mind. Kamilla's pheromones were naturally tailored, to men like Ribspreader. The more utter and completely dominated by testosterone and virility one was, in the presence of Kamilla, the more their body ached, during their scalding estrus. The more desperately their body begged for virile seed. Leaned back against the pod's bench, their legs were spread wide. That winking hole spasming, each and every time Ribspreader took a step. Just as his presence struck fear into the mind of Kamilla, that hole... That damndable rosebud, quivering between those peach-like cheeks, was becoming harder, and harder to ignore. Either from getting closer to the source of the estrus, or simply put, exposed to it longer. It was like a searing brand.

They spasm, as the man makes the demands of them, "Ah... Ahn... Nhf...~!" Their thick lips part, as they shudder, leaning back against the wall. They seem to have tried to speak, but even then... As he began to close in, Kamilla's pupils began to dilate. The virile musk was starting to eat at their mind. Filling them with a deep desire for being bred. Their chest heaves. Their upper buttons of their shirt have been long since clawed off their body, from their frenzied attempt at self pleasure. Biting their lower lip, they shudder, leaning further back against the bench, as Ribspreader blots out the sun. Sealing the two in, with his frame alone, "Cant... Even if I-- AH-- Ahn... Wanted... Couldn't..." They swallow hard, as their eyes shake in place, the behemoth getting closer, and closer.

So possessed by lust, unable to answer a simple command form their superior. As he nears, he could see their fingers working, weakly, against their hole once more, slowly, "Can't... Nnhf--- Fuck~! Move my legs..."

Anointed Warlord:  
Ribspreader's smile widened into a stark, predatory expression of primal hunger. The slut was showing disobedience, taunting his loins with spread legs and winking hole, the raw stench of fertile femininity hanging thick and palpable in the air. Giving a growl both parts angered and husky, the Ribspreader began to peel off his armored suit, plate by plate, belt by belt, exposing pale, battlescarred skin, stretched taut over raw amounts of muscle-fibres. The slow, deliberate removal of his armor bared a barrel-like torso, the exposure of sheer brawn serving not to lessen, but simply further enhance the stark differences in their bodies, feminine curves against his rippling burliness, metal-plates giving clinks as they were discarded on the floor.

As the metal was loosened, the Warlord's own musk increased in intensity, spurred onwards by the slut's challenge, turning from simply untamed to downright aggressive, assailing the horny whore's notrils in the manner of an authoritative demand for the incubus's feminine submission. By the time the last chain was unfastened, the musk had turned into an onslaught of pheromones, a thick, untamed male ferocity battering against Kamilla's own sweet fecundity.

With a clink of metal, the towering Warlord unfastened his crotch-piece. As the last belt came undone, the loosened codplate was immediately smashed aside by a ram-like hardness, a towering, surging pillar of horse-like cockmeat crowned by a fist-sized flare throbbing and twitching before Kamilla. Trails of pre were lazily streaming from the gaping glans, already so thick and rich with sperm as if to indicate that the churning, low-hanging ball-sack beneath had trouble containing the oversaturated virility sloshing so heavily within those swelling, pumping bull-balls. Each apple-sized testicle worked hard to contain the sheer density of potent matter waxing rapidly within, eighteen inches of tenacious, steely manhood surging with anticipation above the lust-frenzied incubus like a hungering beast catching a whiff of its prey.

Sharpened teeth bared with predatory incitement as his war-scarred hand shot forward, grasping hold of Kamilla's hand that had hovered so enticingly before the needy rosebud. Keeping a tight, imperious grip, Ribspreader hissed through gritted teeth "You will pleasure yourself only when allowed, slut." His eyes glaringly affixed upon the horny whore's inviting hole, his muscled hips gave the slightest imitating humps, his cock uncontrollably throbbing, indicating he was only barely able to keep himself from utterly lunging himself at the slut. His will keeping his lust in check, he uttered a single, bellowing command "Beg."

Kamilla Arzt:  
As Ribspreader made his way closer, and closer... As he began to disrobe, it was clear what was going to happen. Kamilla was going to be used. Their body disobeying their thoughts. The need to breed disobeying the basic instincts of survival. Each and every step closer, he could see those fingers deepening within their hole. Those plush, pillowy cheeks kept spread by how utterly wide their legs were being held open. Shaking at the hips, they swallow hard, shuddering. The smell was intensifying. Kamilla was rolling at the hips. It was impossible to deny. It was impossible to ignore. The incubus was entering a completely manic state of needing to be bred. Their estrus scalding like a white hot fire poker. Their fingers moved faster against their hole. In half to prepare for the onslaught, and half in a dire need to just have something in there. Eyes widening once they managed to see more of that godly body. More of the rippling, masculine virility that practically dripped from him.

Their hand is swatted aside. Eyes widening, they swallow hard. They breathe in, hard. Eyes trying to focus on the man, but truly, there was nowhere else to focus. He was the only thing in this room, and he was dominating it with more than just his actions, his words... His frame itself was a commanding presence. Something that would, in the end, churn the incubus's ovaries further in sheer need. Their body shaked, as they said, "N-no-- I-I need something in there-- It's g-gonna drive me mad~!" They blurt out. A complete, and genuine truth. Many incubi turned to absolute maniacs when not fed during estrus.

But once those balls shifted from their prison. Once that massive, virile cock was on display. Their mind melted. Whatever loyalties they had, vanished, as the virile, masculine stink of the man's cock and balls hit their brain. It was hard to ignore how they breathed inwards, as though huffing it like some sort of drug. It would be hilarious, to any real man that actually shoved his cock into something. Once he was in full nude, once he was preparing to give Kamilla what their body needed... He was hit by just how potent those pheromones could get. It was like he was swimming through some sort of fog, with how potent it was getting. Between his, and theirs. It was like the air itself was breeding, filling the cramped space with nothing but the needs of the primal instinct to reproduce. It was something that would've driven a lesser man insane. It's something Kamilla could barely handle, with how much that hole was winking at Ribspreader. And to the man himself? The sound of those eggs, completely in their prime, boiling, plreading... Was deafening.

Their body shaking, Kamilla closes their eyes, and sucks in a breath. Biting into their bottom lip, they say, "N-no... If you do, I'll... Nhf--~!" And just like that, their back lurches, arching against the back of the bench. It was like they were possessed by the specter of lust itself, "Y-you're... You're gonna get me knocked up~!" They say, as though that would dissuade the man. Their offhand, free, reaches down to their hole. Oh, but after getting a nice, good look of it... Ribspreader could see it all. It was too late. The way it opened, and the way that those insides squirmed... It was like the incubus was being turned into a cockmilking factory. Every twitch of the ass was amplified, making it a sleeve for any who entered... In truth, one could simply enter, and just be milked. Kamilla's breath is hot, steaming, their eyes looking up at him, pleading, "I-I can... I can... In two days... If it passes... I'll... Ahn~! F-fuck... Do what you.... Need... Please..."

Anointed Warlord:  
The Ribspreader emitted a breath of pure masculine hunger, so heated an exhalation it was visible even in the steamy interior of the cracked escape pod. The moment Kamilla's fertile ass was opened and in sight of a testosterone-enriched male such as him, it was an utterly impossible proposal to stop. The yelp informing the Warlord's lust-hazed brain of the slut's definite ability to be impregnated only prompted an audible, churning gargle of his palpitating bull-testicles, resulting in a gesture of pure virility as his obscene equine cock gave a pronounced twitch, spattering a fat globule of sperm-swollen precum over Kamilla's own negligible dicklet. The alpha nutsludge splattered over the incubus's little slut-pud with tar-like consistency, utterly dominating whatever remained of the horny whore's watery dribbles.

"Don't worry." the Warlord spoke, eyes ablaze with raw male hunger as he maneuvered his monstrous length towards Kamilla's entrance, the fist-thick flare set upon that winking rosebud "You will never not be pregnant from this day on." One hand set upon Kamilla's meaty thigh, the other on the incubus's shoulder, the Warlord locked a tight grip, allowing for no escape as he began to press his fist-sized head into the horny whore. His muscled hips shoved forward without mercy, his oversized flare mercilessly wrenched open Kamilla's pucker as a battering-ram would a gate, the incubus's butt-star first retreating, trying to flinch away from the impossible intrusion, before finally being forced to swallow and stretch around the monstrous member's tip with a wet, cruel squelch.

Kamilla Arzt:  
The instant precum was splattered onto their bitch-cum, it was a disaster waiting to happen. In one, utterly mind-melting plume, Ribspreader is faced with the scent that would've killed a lesser man. It was as though he slapped a dermal patch on his skin. He could feel himself... Altering. Not changing, but his senses more clear. Cock more sensitive. Without so much as doing anything yet, his masculine, virile mind was goaded with the impression of cumming within wombs. This was the clearest he'd ever experienced the urge to breed. Sweat would bead on his skin, as the scent began to overpower the room. It smelled like roses. But it felt like impregnation. It felt like the first time he busted open a woman, and laid his seed within her. The primal URGE of it was bubbling to the surface. And this was merely from precum eating at that watery cocklette and load. It visibly sizzled against both, their slut-sperm being mercilessly fucked apart by the Warlord's alpha swimmers. Something that Kamilla recoiled from, not out of fear, but out of sheer pleasure. The gasp that escaped their thick lips-- Utterly exquisite. Breathy, gaspy, mewling, "It's burning~!" --Their 'ovaries' felt like they were on fire.

Grasping onto something, anything, their hands hit the emergency latch to their right. The door slams shut behind Ribspreader. Trapping the two in such a confined space, with such a potent smell beginning to erode at the two's mind. It audibly sealed, and hissed, as the hermetic seal slammed shut. And the two were relying on pure, unfiltered air. Kamilla's breath became more ragged, as that cock started to press into them. Budging against their hole, they mewled out, "N-nhf~! Fuuuuck~! Cum inside, cum inside~! It burns~!" They seem to lose composure, finally, as centimeter after cruel centimeter is forced into their hole. Their chest heaving wildly. Kamilla's hole... Gods above. It was -suckling- him. Not even sawing at that boihole, he could feel their hole working to desperately milk him of a load, in tandem with every one of his broodmare's breathy, almost pleading breaths. Their toes curl, as their mind begins to blank. Shuddering, they can't help but gasp, every pulse of pain and pleasure jolting the Warlord's cock with pleasure.

Anointed Warlord:  
The Warlord breathed with hoarse grunts, each husky exhalation forced through half-open maw as his mind was utterly consumed with the need to utterly bloat the fertile slut beneath him with his hypervirile seed. Both hands locked around Kamilla's shoulders, not just for hold but to actively pull the incubus into his thrust. The Warlord's gut-wrenching length smashed and battered into his broodmare's hole, mercilessly breaking open whatever tightness the incubus might have had. So close, the Warlord's battleforged torso - a pure virile bulk of muscle and scars - loomed over the broodmare, the sound of churning ovaries, stocks each absolutely brimming with fertile eggs, rang through his enhanced perceptions, rushing through his ears to communicate the absolute need to be swarmed by his sperm.

Ribspreader's thrusts began slow, emphatic, glaring and powerful, each mighty thrust serving to force inch after inch of that arm-like horsecock into the slut's small but eager hole. Each muscle-propelled plunge spread Kamilla's hole wider, wrecking that asspussy just a little more, the Warlord mercilessly fucking the mark of his slut-taming size into the incubus. All the while, his bullballs gargled with untold pints of readying cum, splorches and spatters of testosterone-enriched precum pumping through the shaft and into Kamilla's milking insides, easing the inevitable ram-like advance through the devil-slut's stretched asspussy.

The Warlord's visage hovered over Kamilla's own lust-hazed features, his filed teeth exposed in an expression of primitive male desire, strands of hot drool dripping down upon the incubus. Hot exhalations washed over the broodmare's face, each lungful of hot air forced down his nostrils, the fuck-crazed pair unabashedly breathing in eachother's whiffs as muscle-corded groin mercilessly slammed into meathy incubus thighs.

Kamilla Arzt:  
It sounded like rushing water. It was like the very veins in Ribspreader's ears were audible. But he knew what it was, deep inside. He didn't even need to question it. It was the sound of those eggs churning. How many were there? It was a maddening cacophony. It wouldn't end. Every single budge of the hips. Every painful inch, it only got louder, and louder. Kamilla's gasps were barely even audible over his grunts. But even then, the sounds of those eggs nearly drowned that out, as well. It was as though it was the siren call of Slaanesh himself. As though this was a task so divine, so sumptuous, that he was being warped to fulfill it. There was no fresh air being pulled in from the outside anymore. Any men, if Ribspreader had indeed brought any, likely hadn't noticed by now. But every gut-churning, stomach rearranging thrust, it was as though they were completely, and utterly, deepening the scent. Between the musk of ribspreader, between the heat of Kamilla, it was something that would have destroyed the minds off a small squadron. The two so specialized in their lust, that their minds able to withstand it.

Kamilla lurches back, eyes rolling up as the Warlord hits that spot. He could feel the flare of his cock scrape against their prostate. Mashing against that button. Flattening it. The amount of cum that leaves Kamilla's tiny, pinkish cocklette was still laughable, but it was damning. Still slickened by Ribspreader's precum... The two were about to face the deepest throes of pleasure. The audible, telltale sizzle could be heard. Gasping out, mewling, the incubus's eyes began to roll up. The air itself was a relic of this very act. The condensation on the walls, so laced with the aphrodisiacs, that it would send a normal human into overdose, just by licking it. Here, the two, together, were making chemicals that the known world was not ready for. That heightened Kamilla's pleasure. That only served to worsen Ribspreader's need to breed.

Ribspreader could see just how softly featured his mate was. One of those 'delicate' types. Heh. But now, skewered on cock, their face was warping into a face of pleasure that even he would be taken a bit aback by. Eyes rolling up, lips hanging agape, audible shuddering like some addict getting a huff of a drug. Their insides went into overdrive. Their silky, velvety innards squirming against him, milking him for all it could. It was like shoving into a hole that was two sizes too big-- It was getting harder and harder to pull out. But watching that face... As inch after inch sawed in and out of the incubus... He could measure his cock, by using those whorish expressions, and draaaaaaaging his cock down that hole.

Anointed Warlord:  
Ribspreader's eyes, having been unfocused and dilated even through their warp-infused gleam, momentarily regained focus as he felt that fleshy embrace of the incubus's reshaped slut-tunnel cling almost to the base of his spire-like horsecock. His balls churned, boiling with innumerable jets of sperm-bloated matter, pulling up and stretched taut as the sack kissed Kamilla's taint. Looking down at the incubus with renewed intensity, the Warlord's drooling, widened maw spoke a clear, unquenchable command "Wrap those legs around me. Make sure I don't spill a single drop."

His gaze lost focus anew, utterly forfeited to the brain's intense need to maneuver his turgid length in and out of the Incubus's needy asspussy. The Warlord's slow, emphatic tact became a wild, savage pistoning, never pulling out farther than an inch or two as he let Kamilla's milking insides spur forth his incoming climax. His monstrous member fattened, twitched amd pulsed with the womb-stamping load being pumped through the shaft "You will make a fine broodmare!" He roared with triumph as he commenced the rutting "A fat, belly-wobbling babymaker whose sole purpose in existence will be to receive my cum!" Growling and hissing like a wild animal, the Warlord bucked his hips. His swollen testicles rammed against Kamilla's taint, all eighteen inches of solid horsecock buried balls-deep as he filled the incubus with rope after rope of sperm-swollen, testosterone-enriched cum so thick and teeming with hypervirile spermatozoa that it could barely be likened to a liquid, more akin to nigh-solid, unbridled breeding-stuff.

The Warlord's tongue lapped over the incubus's lips, a wild, domineering expression on his face before he led his face to the side, his teeth scraping over his broodmare's shoulder in a barely-restrained bite, his only desire to taste his newest slut. The incubus's womb and oviducts were teeming with Ribspreader’s ultra-virile sperm, swimming in it. Kamilla ovulation was driven to newest heights, dropping eggs like mad, and the oversized, powerful tadpoles of the Warlord's balls were burrowing into those eggs dozens at a time. Kamilla was nothing more than a Warlord’s breeding pit.

Kamilla Arzt:  
Kamilla's legs wrapped around Ribspreader's hips. But it wasn't only just that, it tightened around the Warlord. Those legs were there for only one purpose, in that moment. It wasn't to move. It wasn't even so the bone marrow in their legs could mature blood cells. In this moment? Those basic things didn't matter. All that mattered, was keeping the cum inside of their body. No matter the cost. It didn't matter that these thrusts were bruising their legs. It didn't even matter that the slut was getting bred. In this moment, all that mattered, was that Ribspreader was getting off. And it was happening inside of this hole.

A hole. That's what Kamilla was becoming. The smell, now beginning to leave residue on the wall itself, was starting to condensate in ways ungodly. The primal urges forcing Kamilla's mind to misfire, and utterly shriek with fertility was eroding at the very thing that made them think. This was their life now. Something that, on a primal level, they were accepting. Mewling out, with the man's shouts, they beg of him, "J-just keep going-- AH-- AHn~! Don't s-stop!" They beg of the oversized man, as he makes full use of their holes. Their eyes rolling up, as he gets deeper, and deeper. Their prostate brutally scraped at, as their insides milk at the Warlord's cock. It was all over him, now. From the base of his cock, to the very tip. It was sucking at him, as though it were a pair of thirsty lips. The folds and creases of their ass were working against Ribspreader's cock like it was slurping at it. It was hard to pull out, now. It took effort. The only part of this femboy breeder faggot that could be strong, was the only part that needed to be.

Kamila was reduced to a gasping puddle. Their eyes rolling up, the moment they feel the man's sloshing balls begin to empty into them. Those swimmers viciously violating and raping at their eggs. Their eyes shoot up at the ceiling, as they grit down their teeth. Their lips curl into a face of unbridled pleasure that more rivalled a picasso painting than anything. Twitching, and spasming, they could feel their prostate bruise over. Their cocklette firing off a load, as their stomach bulged, with not only the cumshots, but the squirming of the newly released swimmers within them. Mewling out, "W-what ever you aaa--AAaaaaAAH~! Waannt~! Just don't pull out~!"

Anointed Warlord:  
The Warlord's hoarse grunts finally turned into bellowing, victorious laughter amidst Kamilla's helpless breeding-screams "That's it, my little slut! Squeal like the fucksow you are! It's the fate of all bottom bitches to be bred and filled with offspring!" Still tightly gripping onto the incubus's shoulders, the Warlord pumped and fucked his loads into Kamilla's egg-brimming womb, the abused baby-maker quickly overstuffed beyond limits as the horny whore's belly strained to contain the sheer hauls of cum blasting into their innards. Deep inside Kamilla, the Warlord's ravening cum invaded the uterus in unremitting search for more vulnerable eggs. Quickly the proofs of the devil-bitch's femininity were surrounded, saturated by layer upon layer of alpha-swimmers, each pushing to be the first to invade and fertilize.

With animalistic lack of care the Warlord continued to pull the little faggot-devil into his brawn-propelled thrusts, frantic need to seed his bitch to the brim making him use Kamilla as little more than a cocksleeve. Minute after minute passed, Ribspreader's swollen, dangerousely overproductive balls continuing to contract, gargle and boil with blast after blast of raw, undiluted alpha nutsludge, each jet racing through the bulging shaft to surge and burst into his cumdumpster's overfilled womb.

Ribspreader's dilated, unfocused gaze slowly regained sharpness as his musk-goaded gonads steadily emptied their heaviest loads, the incubus's legs and ass-muscles begging him to blast even the dregs of oversaturated potency from the bottom of his balls. The bellying loads gradually abated, Kamilla's guts utterly waterlogged with thick, viscous alpha nutgunk. The incubus's womb was stuffed beyond safe limits with impregnating, hypervirile spermatozoa, stamped utterly as the Warlord's territory. If lesser males had attempted to breed the faggot cumdump of a devil now, their own lacking emissions would have been immediately nullified and aggressively exterminated by the raw amounts of cum-teeming virility crammed into Kamilla's belly.

His short, pistoning jabs slowly but steadily eased into languid, calmed thrusts, satiety settling in momentarily. Insertion now was but a matter of ensuring that his overstuffed slut didn't spill any of the blessed seed he had blasted into her so generousely. His gaze set upon the incubus's features, the Warlord's calloused hand lightly petted his newest cumdump's cheek - a haughty, condescending gesture bearing only the slightest amount of affection, his eyes exuding triumph over his newest conquest. The sides of his mouth curled up in a wicked grin as his semi-affectionate hand gripped onto one of the devil's horns with imperious force, the massive, scarred grasp rippling with battle-ready muscles.

"Tell me, my slut." he addressed the needy bottom bitch, his semi-hard cock giving off the slightest throbs within the tightly-sealed confines of Kamilla's fag-cunt "What do you think your name is?"

Kamilla Arzt:  
Kamilla's innards were teeming with eggs. The heat released so much, that it was practically dangerous for the incubus to consider getting even a drop of cum within any part of their body. But now... Ribspreader's cum was seeming to have its pick of the crop. If an egg wasn't good enough, it was devoured, and the teeming, squirming sperm within simply kept moving. There was no waiting. Simply put, Kamilla's 'womb' had been reduced to a warzone, where Ribspreader's virility simply allowed him to ensure that his offspring would only be the most superior. Kamilla couldn't help but squirm, feeling the burn of their abdomen, as rapid, vicious impregnation was occurring in force.

But once that hand touches their horn? "S-stop~! It-It hurts~!" They gasp out, and, to his amusement, he felt the cumdump tighten on his cock, and spasm. Tongue lolling out, their eyes glance to the side, twitching, as they let out a watery load, now laced with Ribspreader's precum. It was a long, surprisingly long, rope. Leaning back, they gasp, the sensitivity of their horn utterly unforgiving. They try to swallow hard, as they squirm on Ribspreader's cock. The choking smell of fertility and virility mixing... Was starting to affect the man. He could start to feel his balls grow more heavy... His jaw more powerful. ... Was the ceiling coming closer? As this slut twitched on his cock, he could almost see the tip of his cock start to bulge out the front of that inflated stomach...

"K-kam... Kamilla..." They manage to murmur out, breathily. Leaning back against the gigantic man, they can't help but hang like a limp toy, to his grip. Barely even able to think. Only answering orders.

Anointed Warlord:  
The Warlord's grin widened further, predatory teeth gleaming in the emergency-light as the slut gibbered their name "Wrong answer." his other hand grasped the second horn, delighted by the whorish reciprocation, his voice gaining a domineering edge "When asked your name, you will recite your title: 'Warlord's Breeding-Ground'." Testing the thickness of those horns, giving light, but insistent squeezes, the Warlord simultaneousely gave teasing thrusts up the overstretched asshole, purposely punching his slut's prostate.

He emitted a rumbling grunt as his jawline deepened, bones densifying and skin growing to reinforce the growth of his body. His balls, already pendulous and sagging with their condensed potency, emitted audible gurgles as the weighty contents stretched the sack even more. His cum-production took up another notch as batch after batch of thick batter was once again beginning to boil and slosh within those overfilled nuts yet again, the monstrous insemination of earlier having rendered a mere momentary dent into the Warlord's unremitting potency.

"Say it correctly: What is your name?" he cackled, his oversized spermatozoa ransacking that whore-womb, raiding and raping each and every egg-brimming inch of slutty fertility. Hands on horns exerted a possessive, demanding grip, his half-hard cock purposely pounding into that bitch-switch of a p-spot. Wicked grin stark on his features, the Warlord encouraged his slut to dribble and spurt her pathetic excuses for femcum-ropes.

Kamilla Arzt:  
The second horn made things a living hell for Kamilla. Their tongue lolling out, they can't see much, other than white, after being fucked so thoroughly. Drool leaking from their tongue, as they gasp, incoherently lavishing in the sheer pleasure of the sensation itself. They can't even catch a breath. Their voice stammering, as they desperately try to say, "K-kam..." They were about to start with the wrong answer, until he started punching Kamilla's prostate directly. Twitching in place, they can't help but be entirely, and utterly enthralled by the sensation, mind being wiped clean of all that silly thought... Something that cumdumps didn't need.

He could feel their insides tighten up against him. The way it milked at him was divine, as he abused their prostate. Over, and over again. Another spurt, as tears dripped down their eyes, makeup running down their face, and a whorish mewling leaving their lips. Ah... With a roll of his shoulder, he could feel his thick musculature popping. Shoulders becoming wider, slowly, and surely, becoming ever slightly taller. This time, he got bitchcum on his thigh. As they twitched, and started gibbering, he couldn't help but realize how small his toy was getting... Or perhaps, how big, he was starting to get.

"W-warhlords... Breehding... G-hround..." They try to say. The burning taking place in their 'womb' was nearly audible, as they're forced into this fucked senseless state. Tongue hanging loosely from their lips, they can't help but be milked into another orgasm, their body shaking, as they squirt out another load from their tiny cocklette... Ah. It was more amusing, than anything... Seeing that pathetic load get devoured just by his precum alone... Adding to the virility-enhancing drug floating in the air...

Anointed Warlord:  
"That's a good slut." he said with a sneer, giving a final pointed, emphatic thrust into that whorish prostate, before beginning his retreat. It took several seconds, freeing inch after inch of glistening, bitch-breaking cock. Each was accentuated by the wet squelching of bulged up bitch-bowels and the sloshing of innumerable pints teeming with white-hot masculine virility, Kamilla's freshly fucked-out fagcunt trying to hold on to the one thing giving the incubus meaning in life.

More cracking and popping sounds intoned from the Warlord's barrel-like torso, his bones and rippling brawn enlarging and stretching farther yet, his vein-teeming feet growing at the soles, his muscled calves broadening with incoming girth.

An audible plop intoned as he pulled free his hardening, arm-like member, the thick-crown breaking free from its natural home: the loosened confines of a slut's well-bred hole. "Try to keep that ass closed." he cackled, seeing how veritable cascades of breeding-batter immediately tried to escape the once-sealed exit "It is your master's cum. It belongs inside you." Both hands still firmly locked around the incubus's horns, he forced the slutty devil's head up by a cruel, merciless grip. Kamilla was quickly made to kneel upon the bench she had priorly been fucked against. Maneuvering the incubus's head towards his groin, Ribspreader's powerful, throbbing hardness hovered before those thick, succulent features, fist-thick crown staring straight at those luscious lips.

"This is the cock that turned you into a pregnant, gibbering cumdumpster." his voice boomed from above, his cock throbbing and twitching in response, a spatter of thick pre-cumsludge splattering over Kamilla's cowed features, clinging to the pink, heated skin with tar-like consistency "State your name, then thank this cock for breeding you like the fertile babymaker you are."

Kamilla Arzt:  
The thrust against Kamilla's prostate was enough to send the incubus into a misshapen expression of pure ecstasy. Tongue hanging out, their prostate throbbed painfully, seemingly on the very verge of just busting right then and there. Each and every second of the drag out of them, Kamilla could feel every single inch of the texture of the massive cock being pulled out, "W-wait-- You're gonna--" Kamilla tries to interject, trying to desperately struggle against the man's grip on their horns, and pulling them off his cock... But the sheer amount of pure pleasure nearly busting their prostate, and the hands on their horns, makes their eyes go glassy, once more. Their cocklette shooting blanks out of its pink, adorably useless tip. Those dancer-like thighs quivering, as they're used like little more than a doll.

In truth, it was almost amusing to see how slowly the cum drained from Kamilla's ass. That shaven, gaped, pink pucker was oozing with the tar substance. It was almost a solid, with how utterly packed it was with his swimmers. Their ass clenched, and tried to hold it in... But all Ribspreader could truly see being done, is that asshole winking at him, between jiggling, fertile cheeks. Gasping for air, Kamilla was reduced to a whore, whose only thoughts were of cock, and now, how desperately they needed cock to fill the vacuous hole within them. The man's booming voice resounded in their brain. It rattled the breeding sow's brainstem, as their face was put towards the cock. Forced to face it as though it was a person-- No, as though it were Kamilla's better.

The order. Kamilla stares at the cock, as it sprays precum upon their face, as though spitting on them in disgust. ... The sheer thought made the incubus shudder, "I'm... The Warlord's... Breeding ground..." Their feminine, hoarse-from-scream-moaning voice manages to stammer out. Swallowing hard, they desperately try and work against Ribspreader's grip, face trying to kiss at the tip of the cock, as though it were a long lost lover, hot, desperate, bitchbreath upon it, as they say, "P-please... Abuse my eggs... Until you're... Satisfied... As thanks for... Shoving into... A sow like me..." They almost drunkenly murmur, lovingly.

... Ribspreader was starting to feel the changes more noticeably now. The crackling of bone. The expulsion of more testosterone. His already mighty form slowly warping into something designed by the gods themselves...

Anointed Warlord:  
Ribspreader's sneering visage eased the slightest bit as the incubus debased herself with such readiness, taking on a soothing note, the sort a predatory dealer would grant to a befuddled drug-victim. "Good girl." he spoke, one hand easing off the horns, lightly patting his newest whore's silken locks. His dick continued to throb before Kamilla's proffered lips, gaping cumslit flexing and winking with promises of untold amounts of cum, musky cockstench mixing with the incubus's slutty whorebreath. Giving an incensed growl, the Warlord moved his cock forward with a bit of care, just enough let Kamilla's luscious lips plant themselves on that fat, fragrant cockhead, succulent kissers meeting twitching dicklips. In an instant, his swaying, weight-sagging scrotum emitted a tell-tale gurgle of another hard-produced surge, that flexing glans emitting another jet of potent pre-nut directly into Kamilla's whoremouth, basting the tongue with virile whiteness. He held that position for several seconds, forcing the incubus to nurse, swallow and worship his obscene equine head.

"Your eggs will be drowned in my cum again, make no mistake." his voice boomed from above. A series of hisses and growls followed, his voice growing deeper, his eyes bloodshot with the virility-induced changes to his body, the raw taste of testosterone hanging thick in his every breath as veins rippled from his behemoth-body. His musculature, growing and stretching around enlarged bones, required a greater supply of powerful lifefluid, a task mighted forth by a venascularity so expressed the veins ribbed all about his densified torso in an expression of virile masculinity.

"But first, your throat needs to be marked as mine..." the hand that had soothingly patted the devil-slut's hair now suddenly clamped around Kamilla's head, once again exerting an uncompromising hold. He gave the incubus no time to adjust, his brawn-rippling hips shoving forth as he pulled the bitch's head into his thrust, the fist-thick cockhead wrenching open Kamilla's jaw in a cruel quest to bury itself down that tight, promising throat.

Kamilla Arzt:  
The praise offered by the towering, and growing, warlord was almost utterly resounding in Kamilla's skull. The warlord could see worn clearly on that face that Kamilla was like some bitch in heat, happily responding to any title they were granted. But the phrase itself... It struck deeply within Ribspreader's whore. He could tell by the way that hot breath quivered against his cock. Kamilla was face to face with a cock that would put to shame all other cocks. Its massive, flared head brought up to their lips, brought up to where it belonged, and deserved to be... Kamilla simply couldn't resist kissing against it. Ribspreader could feel the sensation of those velvety soft lips against his cock. The way Kamilla didn't just drink from it, they nursed from it, suckling at the tip, begging for more, and more. That tongue glides beneath the massive man's shaft, teasing along the flaring rim of his cock itself. The gasping, jonesing breath of the incubus is clear in their lust. But... Not all of the precum can be swallowed. Some of it drips down, past Kamilla's chin, and onto their twitching, throbbing, cocklette...

In his bloodshot eyes, he could see through the eyes of a superior being. This bench was a throne, in its own masculine right. Foreign territory conquered by nothing more than one man. One man, with only his cock. He even managed to do it without armor. As Kamilla suckled at the tip of his cock with their lips, their hands slowly begin to reach down, cradling the man's hyperproductive sack with their hands. Each one of the hands were dedicated to one ball. Each utterly slathering him with attention, one nut at a time... All but begging those balls to viciously start producing the very sperm that destroyed their body.

Their eyes widen, the moment the man takes hold of their horns. And suddenly-- His cock was shoved within their mouth. ... And by the gods, did it feel good. Their mouth with wet with saliva. Warm. Tight. It was like fucking a silk-lined fleshlight, tongue hanging out beneath his cock, giving him the smooth texture of the muscle to grind against... They try to pull back against his hold-- But only experience a jolt of pleasure from his horn. ... Ribspreader could feel the entrance to the slut's throat kissing at the tip of his cock, the very start of that gag reflex...

Anointed Warlord:  
The Walord emitted a pleased snarl, the rumbling, teeth-gnashing sound reverberating throughout his powerful, vein-rippling body all the way down to his towering, arm-like erection. The whore-taming member was mercilessly shoved over the slut's slavering tongue, drooling cockhead momentarily kissing the uvula before ramming onwards, pushing apart the tonsils the devil-slut was forcefed inch after inch of equine cockmeat. The balls, each weighing heavily in Kamilla's dainty hands, surged and gargled with incalculable pints of raw breeding-batter waxing and sloshing within.

The Warlord's demand was absolute, Kamilla's throat but another territory for him to mark with his seed. Giving another grunting shove, he forced his throbbing hardness down the devil's throat, the instinctive gag-reflex serving as nothing but a pleasing motion, signifying the extent with which he was taking ownership of his bitch. A bulge was clear and visible in Kamilla's gullet, Ribspreader emitting a rumble of mirth and hunger as he felt that tight, milking esophagus stretching around his fat, whore-splitting spire of cockmeat. "Deeper, slut!" he boomed, merciless grip on horn and head pulling the incubus into his groin as he simultaneousely thrust forth, his sack of palpitating testicles swaying with their weighty contents "Deeper! Use that throat of yours! Kiss my head with your stomach!" his bellows reverberated with aggression, his merciless advance turning into a cruel, powerful rut as he pulled out and thrust himself back in in long, deliberate motions, fucking that slutty throat as his balls waxed and sloshed with all the heraldings of an incoming climax.


End file.
